Unwritten
by ichliebeBrucas
Summary: When the love of her life Dies, Haley James is forced to deal with the fact that he left behind a child that she never knew about. What happens when the one person she can't stand is the one that helps her through everything?
1. The Best and Worst Times

* * *

So I was watching the Movie 'Catch and Release' and I was thinking about making a fanfic loosly based off of it. So here it is. It's a Naley story (: This first chapter is from Haley's POV. I hate reading fan fics when it's in first person POV, but only this chapter is going to be..and I know this chapter isn't the longest, but they should start to get longer.

Read and Review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write more, because seeing that people like it make me want to keep going. So please Review if you want some more of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Introduction.

I have been through times of hardship, and times of joy, I've shared laughter and tears, and some of the happiest times in my life were with my fiancé Damien West. He was there on my 16th birthday, when I got my first car, he was there when I graduated from high school, and he was also there when I received and opened my acceptance letter from Duke University. The happiest time of all was shared with him. It was the day that he asked me to be his wife in front of all of our family and friends. Even through all of the good times, there were some bad one's too. The day my cat got ran over, the time I got my first paper that wasn't an A+ (it was a B+). And he was there when my father died of a heart attack. He was there through it all holding my hand and telling me how proud he was, or just sitting there with me whispering comforting little things in my ear. At this moment in time, I'm going through one of the hardest things I've had to deal with yet. Another death. Only this time, Damien's not here to comfort me, or to hold my hand and kiss the side of my head like he always does and tell me that everything's going to be okay. No. He can't do that, he can't be here to help me though this nightmare that I want to wake up from. He can't help me because he's laying directly in front of me in a long shiny black coffin, that will now be his final resting place from now on.

It all started last month when Damien and I started to plan a weeklong fishing trip. For one whole week, we fish, camp, and become one with nature. Something that he loved to do. He was the one that liked that sort of thing. Fishing was a huge part of his life, he loved doing it. Everything about it was what he loved. The smell, the feeling, the air, everything. Me, I'm not so much the nature type, I love being outdoors, and I love the smells of certain flowers, but I'd just rather sit back with a nice book and read.

About a week before we were set to go, Damien had talked to a couple of his friends from his home town, and they decided to join us. Lucas and Nathan Scott were Damien's best friends from Tree Hill, North Carolina, where he was born and raised. They did everything together since they were young. Basketball was the one thing that comes to mind first when you think of this trio. They were the stars of their high school basketball team. Lucas, he wasn't only Damien's best friends, but he was a great friend of mine as well. You'd think that we'd known each other our whole lives if you'd seen us together; he was smart and caring, and compassionate. He had a great love for literature, just as I did. You'd never guess that by looking at him. He was very tall and athletic, your typical jock. Coming with him was his girlfriend Brooke Davis. There are a lot of words that one could use to describe Brooke Davis. Smart, Fun, Carefree, Loving, and the list goes on. Her and I get along fairly well. We've only met a couple of times, but believably we hit it off seeing as we are polar opposites. She loves shopping, I love reading, in high school, she loved to party, I loved to study, She has brown hair, I have blonde. But it's those differences that make us mesh well together. I can defiantly see myself becoming Great friends with Brooke Davis.

Nathan Scott. Now he's a completely different story. He's an arrogant, womanizing ass, who loves nothing more than to drink his fill of alcohol, and hook-up with whatever bimbo bats her eyes at him. Nathan and I never really got along. He knows that I can't stand him, yet he uses that to his advantage, trying to push my buttons whenever possible. He uses his looks to get whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. Yes, I have to admit, Nathan isn't bad to look at, but he uses his looks a little too much if you ask me. I never understood why Damien was friends with him. They are nothing alike, Damien was sweet, compassionate, funny, everything that Nathan wasn't. Maybe Damien and Nathan are just like Brooke and I, who knows. But all I know is that I can't stand him.

Looking around the room, you'd think that funeral homes would make the viewing rooms a little more cheery, considering the situation, but no, the walls are a deep pink and purple with ugly painting and flowers on the wall. Everything in this room screams depressing, even the smell makes you want to vomit. Speaking of vomit, I look to my right and see Nathan who has a lady cornered, making her giggle as he whispers things into her ear. What a friend he is, his best friend just died, and isn't even buried yet, and he's over there, trying to get into someone's pants. I just roll my eyes and put y focus back on Damien, The one that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, the one that was always supposed to be there to protect me, and love me, the one who is about to be put six feet under. The one who I loved more than any other person, yet, was one of the two people that I now hated as well considering the new that I received just minutes before I stepped into this room.


	2. Unexpected

**Okayy, So this chapter again, isn't that long, and it's not the greatest chapter. My niche isn't really writing fanfics, i'm not good at them, i just thought that it would be fun to write on ... anyway, hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to review (:  
-Amber**

ps. I think i totally spelled niche wrong...I think?

* * *

Chapter 2 - Unexpected

Sitting out in front of the funeral home, Haley James was in a daze. The love of her life was taken from her just days before and she felt lost. Lost and alone. No one else knew her like Damien did, and she didn't want anyone else but Damien, He was her everything. She loved him so much that it hurt sometimes. He was one of the most caring, sweetest, compassionate men she had ever met, no body could hate him.

"You're Haley right?" Haley was broken out of her thoughts by a women's voice. When she looked up, She saw a tall red head that was incredibly beautiful. She was holding the hand of a small boy that looked familiar. But Haley couldn't place her finger on where she'd seen him before.

"Yes, I'm Haley" Haley said as she stood up. She had to squint her eyes a little due to the sun shining directly in her face.

"I'm Rachel Gatina…I knew Damien, and I just wanted to pay my respects and tell you how sorry I am for your loss, Damien was a great man" The red headed then gave Haley a weak smile. The smile would have been a genuine one, if it weren't for the news that Rachel was about to tell the devastated lover of the deceased. "Um, I really don't know how to say this, but I grew up with Damien back in Tree Hill, and we used to date a long time ago"

This was something that Haley just didn't want to hear right now, Her fiancé was about 50 feet away from her laying in a coffin, and here was this lady telling her that they used to date "Okay, not to be rude, but I really don't want to hear about this" She rubbed her head a little trying to see if she could rub away the agitation that she was feeling, and rub away the past week.

"I know this isn't something that you need on your plate right now, but I just thought that you should know that Damien and I have a child together"

Those words were like a bat hitting Haley right in the stomach. It felt as if she couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't move. Damien had a child? How did she not know about it. Taking another look at the boy, she realized that's why he looked familiar, he was Damien's, and he was a spitting image of him too

"I didn't know about you until I got here, Nathan told me that you and Damien have been engaged for a while now. If I had known that there was someone else, I would have Never gotten back involved with Damien" Rachel stood there with a look of remorse and regret on her face. She never regretted having her son, but she did regret that she had a fling with Damien, now knowing that he had someone else, someone that he was engaged to, and was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"I'm sorry….a child?…" Haley was completely dumbfounded at this moment. She didn't know how Damien would cheat on her. She thought he loved her, respected her. After a few seconds, Haley broke out of her trance and looked at the tall red head "Did Damien know about him" She asked. Everything inside of her was hoping and praying that Rachel would say No. That it was only a one-time thing and that it was a mistake on both of their parts, but that's not what Rachel said.

* * *

While standing in the funeral home, looking at the man laying motionless in his coffin, the man that she was in love with completely, the man that she was completely devoted to, She looked at him with disgust, with anger. How could he do something like that to her. After talking to Rachel, she found out that Every month when Damien would go back to Tree Hill, he'd visit her and they'd have their fling, and that he'd play and love his child, which Haley also found out was named D.J (Damien Jr.) She found out that Damien would send her checks to help support DJ, and get him the things that he needed. And to top it all off, Nathan knew about the child and never once mentioned it to her.

Feeling a presence behind her, Haley turned and was faced with a chest, when she looked up, she saw the blue eyes that belonged to none other than Nathan Scott, The blue eyes, she hoped she'd never see again, The blue eyes that made her want to scream and punch something.

"Haley, I'm sorry about your loss" She looked at him, and there was nothing on his face. She scoffed and turned back around to face Damien's coffin again and rolled her eyes

"Oh, That's what you're sorry about?" She shook her head a little then turned and looked at him again "I know that you and Damien were great friends, but why didn't you tell me about Rachel and his kid? Why couldn't you be a decent enough man to tell me that the guy that I was about to spend the rest of my life with was cheating on me and using me? Am I that horrible of a person to you that you couldn't at least do that?" The tears were starting to fill her eyes, and one or two escaped and slid slowly down her cheek

Nathan didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. He knew it wasn't right of Damien to do the things he did to Haley, but he had sworn that he'd never say a word about Rachel or DJ to Haley. Every time he was around Haley, he felt guilty. "Haley, I'm sorry, I was sworn to secrecy, I mean, would you not tell someone something if your best friend told you not to say anything?" He saw the look in Haley's eyes, the one that he knew all to well the 'get out of my face right now' look. He just shook his head "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for everything."

And with that, Nathan turned around and walked away. For a second there Haley thought she saw something, but she also took in consideration that she was just being delusional and seeing things, but she could have swore that when Nathan told her that he was sorry, the look on his face told her that he really meant it, and compassion was something that Haley never saw on Nathan's face before. Never.

* * *

That night when Haley finally got to her's and Damien's place, she looked around, just taking everything in. Every thing in this place reminded her of Damien, and it made her want cry and throw up all at the same time. How could Damien keep such a big secret from her? How could he act like everything was okay when they were together? How could he cheat on her? All kinds of questions were swirling through Haley's mind at the moment, and she couldn't find an answer for any of them, and she knew that she never would, cause Damien wasn't ever coming back to clear things up. All Haley wanted to do was lie down and forget the day's events.

As she was walking up the stairs, she started taking pieces of clothing off, just dropping them. When she finally made it to the top of the stairs, she was stripped down to just her black bra, and black panties, and that's what she had planned on sleeping in. When she turned the corner to go into her bedroom, the bathroom door opened and standing there coming out of the steamy bathroom was nothing but a towel clad Nathan


	3. Comprimising Encounters

Chapter 3 -

Chapter 3 –

Haley stood in her place frozen, feeling like her legs were paralyzed. She couldn't comprehend why Nathan was in her house, let alone in her shower. God she hated this man. Though, she might have hated him, but that didn't stop her from looking at his perfectly sculpted chest. She didn't know how an asshole like Nathan Scott could have such an amazing body, but then again she had forgotten that he was into nothing but himself, so naturally he'd take care of himself so he could reap the benefits. The multi-million dollar job, which leads to the money, which leads to the cars, and clothes and the house, which ultimately leads to the countless number of air- headed bimbo's he brings home on a daily basis. He was always in the tabloids and each time he was with a different girl. She never understood until now, why all those sluts would throw their self on Nathan cause he was an asshole. His body. She had to admit, it was the best body she'd ever seen. Looking at him, she could just imagine what was under that towel – that seemed so small on him, almost like a loincloth. It seemed to be getting hotter in that hallway. If she could, she'd take off all of her clothes –

"My clothes" Haley said out loud as she ran the rest of the way down the hallway to her room, trying unsuccessfully to cover herself on the way. When she got in there, she quickly closed the door and leaned up against it. She was wondering why Nathan had a smart-ass grin on his face; she realized that it was because she was standing there half naked. But she was to mesmerized by his amazing, sculpted, toned ches—'Snap out of it Haley…get dressed' She thought to herself before making her way over to her dresser.

After the viewing and the funeral, Nathan was just going to go to a hotel, but her remembered that he had a key to Damien's new place, and figured that he could just stay there until he went back to Los Angeles, back to his lonely apartment, back to his boring life, that was until basketball season started back up, then he wouldn't have time to sleep, let alone be bored. Once he got to Damien's house, he walked in and saw all the touches that much have been from Haley, cause Damien wouldn't have put most of this stuff in his house unless he was forced. Most of the stuff that he saw all around the house, Damien would have never in a million years used to decorate his house.

After Nathan took his time looking throughout the house, he found a room that send like it would be the quest bedroom and walked over to the bed and sat his duffel bag down on it. After getting out the clothes out that he would need, he walked to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. When he got out, he realized that he forgot his boxers, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked his clothes up and opened the door. When he did, he was greeted by Haley. An almost Naked Haley. He couldn't help the grin that automatically formed on his face. And it seemed as if the towel that he had on was getting smaller and tighter. He had never seen Haley look more beautiful than she was right now. See Nathan was always jealous of Damien, because he had Haley, and Haley was the epitome of the perfect woman to him. She was smart, kind, and hands down the most beautiful woman than Nathan had ever seen out of all 23 years of his life, And if you had known Nathan, the word beautiful never came out of his mouth. It was usually sex, or hot, but never beautiful. The reason that she hated him was all his fault. Whenever he was around her, he always tired to do things and say the things that other girls liked, like talk about all of the money and material possessions that he had, and talk about his success. What he didn't realize was, that Haley wasn't into all of that stuff and she never would be- until it was too late. Standing there with the same huge grin on his face, Nathan couldn't help but to look her perfect body up and down. The way the bra she had on enhanced her already amazing breasts, and how her perfectly tanned legs were calling to him and telling him to touch them. He could touch them for the rest of his life if he could, but then she ran into her bedroom. Nathan sighed, then made his way into the quest room to retrieve his forgotten boxers and get dressed.

About 5 minutes later, Nathan walked out of the quest bedroom just as Haley walked from inside of her bedroom. At lease now he was fully dressed and she wasn't as distracted by his chest. When she saw him, she put her hands on her hip and gave him a glare "What in the hell are you doing in my house Nathan?" Haley asked quite harshly. There was mo reason for him to be in her house. Not anymore. The only tie that she had to him was now 6 feet under the ground.

"Damien gave me a key and told me I could stay here whenever I was in town" He said truthfully. The last time that Damien was in Tree Hill visiting, he gave both Nathan and Lucas a key and told them that they could stay there whenever they were in town. Lucas didn't plan on using his key, cause the only time he would stay there was when Damien was there, and truthfully Nathan didn't plan on using his key either, but decided that he could stay there this time because he didn't think Haley would be there because Damien had just died, and he thought that maybe it would be weird for her without him there too.

Haley listened to him and what he said and it sounded like something that Damien would do, and he did it without discussing it with her. She cold just tell him to leave and kick him out, that would be rude and Haley would feel incredibly bad about it "Yeah well Damien doesn't live here anymore" she said a little more harshly that she should have. After saying it, she immediately regretted it and wished she could take it back. She the closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead a little and sighed. "ugh, fine, you can stay here Nathan, but do not, and I mean DO NOT bring your bimbo's here, and please, stay out of my face" She shook her head and then walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink, while Nathan turned around and walked back into the room that he was staying in.


End file.
